The present invention relates to a magnetic radial bearing for the rotatable mounting of a rotor having a stator that comprises several coil assemblies, wherein the coil assemblies are arranged around an axis of the radial bearing in a circumferential direction, each of the coil assemblies has a laminated core with single sheets and each of the coil assemblies has a coil that is wound around the corresponding laminated core.
With a conventional magnetic radial bearing, the stator comprises coils directed radially inward toward the shaft to be mounted. This means the coil axes extend substantially radially.
Radial magnetic bearings with axial coils are also known from the book “Magnetic Bearings” by Gerhard Schweitzer and Eric H. Maslen, Springer Verlag Berlin, 2009, XV, pages 82 to 84 and 96. This means that the coil axes extend in parallel to the bearing axis. Correspondingly, the flux guidance in both the coils and the rotor takes place substantially in the axial direction.
Magnetic radial bearings have to be able to compensate highly dynamic disturbances. At the same time, the force should follow the current with the shortest possible delay.